vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Archive: Song list talk pages
This Talk page was moved to the Forums for archive purposes. Individual pages Talk:Youtube List/Lily Songs Should Lily's trial songs be added too? Evolotia 20:28, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, just write (demo) in bracets. One-Winged Hawk 21:06, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Talk:Youtube List/Miriam Songs Just created cover section for Miriam song list .... If there is song still not transferred to the cover section please kindly edit it (Due to large number of song and i am very careless) Luvmenot 14:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Talk:Youtube List/SF-A2 miki Songs Just a little mistake. SF-A2 miki doesn't sing E.T. The vocals used are actually Luka Megurine's. If you open up the info box, her name is tagged at the bottom. Just wanted to point that out since I'm afraid to fix that myself. OTL 20:21, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Talk:Youtube List/SeeU Songs Is there a reason as to why Luvmenot converted all the the list back to a song list?Heidelun 22:20, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Alphabetical Order? The order of the songs on the page seem extremely wonky to me. How are going to format original songs that have hangul titles? Because writing them in alphabetical order based on their english translation but keeping them in hangul seems extremely unorganized and senseless in my perspective. I suggest either using only translations of the songs (which might be difficult because translations might vary sometimes...) or taking the hangul titles and putting them in order seperately. Prince Syo 21:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :@Both comments :Currently all the song page list are in a state of WIP. :If you have some suggestions for the song pages in general, you can create a blog post or forum topic so we can get a visual. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Talk:Youtube List/Yuzuki Yukari Songs I ever hear Yuzuki sing 'Atonement' in youtube. Do you think is this original or cover? 05:45, March 16, 2012 (UTC)PuMo Lovers It's a cover song. Taboo6938 16:40, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Removing old discussion - ended November 27, 2010 Experiment This page is a experiment. Basically, we can't keep up with the notable songs. So, I'm going to start off this page as a general list of songs to see if it works. If it does, then the ntoable songs can be retired instead for this. I'm transferring all the songs I can this weekend. If the list gets far too big, I can split it into multiple pages. Yes, there will be a nico Nico Douga page too. One-Winged Hawk 17:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Going to do Sweet Ann and push how far I can go with Miku. The list isn't going to list the P's behind the work, just a list of videos on youtube and which Vocaloids are singing them. Its a quick reference. One-Winged Hawk 20:52, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :I've actually managed to do both Ann and Miku's. Okay I'm skipping over the Kagamines because their list is LONG, but I'm seeing how far I can get now by adding all the songs. The Kagamines I'll do tomorrow. One-Winged Hawk 21:57, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Done for tonight, so for the newxt several hours others' can add stuff. I hope this experiment will be successful, otherwise, our ntoable song lists will simply continue to get added to. :-( One-Winged Hawk 22:43, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Continuing on this morning, Aside form the Kagamines I've got everyone's songs on the list and I'm up to Yuki Kaai's. Anyone tell me if they disagree with anything. Please do. The Japanese songs are particularly hard to order as some cases we have them listed differently to normal. One-Winged Hawk 09:10, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Kiyoteru Hiyama is also going last with the Kagamines since I'm going to have a pill of a time handling his name! I'm up to Big Al. The list is getting quite long, I'll give it a few weeks after I've finished and I'll split it. One-Winged Hawk :Okay, this afternoon I'll get on the case of Kagamines and our teacher. Thats it for now on the others, we have an aweful lot of songs listed now. One-Winged Hawk 10:51, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Added some more songs to make up the Lily, VY1 and Append lack and now I'll be heading out to finish up the transfer of the songs from those two notable pages. One-Winged Hawk 15:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Important! We lack VY1 songs, not many Iroha songs and 2 Gachapoid songs. One-Winged Hawk 10:50, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Mass Adding of Miku songs I went through the list of songs on Vocaloid Otaku forums and added any Miku and Miku append songs I could get on here. So right now theres hundred of miku songs and few of others. Yes I didn't add teacher's list last night, I got through most of the Kagamines and happen to notice there was 400+ topics related to Miku on VO forums, so I decided to roll up my sleeves and get it over and done with. Good news though, we have plenty of Miku songs... >_<' One-Winged Hawk 19:01, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I went through the Engloid songs and their also on here now, since overall the list was the smallest for the entire group. I'm going to finish up by doing the teachers list from the wikia and knock it on the head for tonight. One-Winged Hawk 20:53, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the slow time with this during the last few days... Seriously, the Miku and Miku bust has taken this long to wear off, looks like I'm working on this during the weekend to catch up, when I was planning on relaxing. I'll be back to mass adding tomorrow, hoping my arms will hang in there. One-Winged Hawk 23:55, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Lily and Meiko done today, I actually slowed down after a few hours due to a dizzy spell. The amount of concentration in me was spent on Miku and Miku Append. Hehee, that'll teach me. :-D One-Winged Hawk 17:36, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'll attempt Kaito today... And Gumi if I get the chance, I haven't started yet since I've got things to day and I was up half the night (don't ask what I was doing... Seriously, don't ask). Finally, the Kagamines will be attempted tomorrow and (hopefully) anyone else I've left will be cleaned up on Sunday. One-Winged Hawk 11:48, October 29, 2010 (UTC) noted page problem Occusionally when I edit, I add nothing to cause problems, however, the page will save as blank. This has happened x2 so far. If it happens to anyone, undo the edit and retype the sentance. I have no idea why this is happening. One-Winged Hawk 11:11, October 28, 2010 (UTC) O-kay... Page will have to be split Not only is it larger then I could possibly imagine, but erm, arkward to work around other editors editing. So, yeah, everyone continue editing, tomorrow I'll spend some though planning how to split and Sunday I'll split. One-Winged Hawk 15:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ...are you sure we shouldn't rethink the concept behind this page? I'm sorry it took me a while to get to this, but creating an http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Incomplete_lists incomplete list deliberately is probably not the best of plans. Shouldn't we at least limit ourselves to works that are original to youtube? (Subs don't count as original in this context.) That content IS out there, and it's hard to find, and it's vastly underrated. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLcw8Sq_YOw This awesome PV and... well, this is why we need to control ourselves more. I'll wait to see how this turns out while I make a page for Romeo and Cinderella, maybe Love Is War after that. -- Lenga chan 22:08, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Can I just point out, wikias don't run by "wikipedia rules" as a general note as they are self-governed by their communities (this wikia has a small community right now). It sort of bothers some editors in wikias from time to time when someone does use wikipedia as an example because their NOT wikipedia. But the cover songs have been pointed out at VO forums by someone and I've been thinking on it myself on whether or not they should remain. I myself noted on the page the quality of most covers isn't great... My problem is in many cases I myself don't know the orginal. I'd LOVE help sorting that out though and clarifying covers. :Subs are a problem, I don't like linking to them myself. I'm aware that they are the more likely of the videos to be lost to youtube staffing. I'm open to suggestions, I begin page split sort plan tomorrow afternoon, though the split won't happen until Sunday afternoon to be precise. :In regards to "some" vocaloids, if you take away cover songs of even Vocaloid orginal songs, he has about 1 or 2 songs left. So, do we have "no" Gachapoid songs or the few out there? :But yes, the page got too big too soon, so I'd love a lot of help! One-Winged Hawk 22:41, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::You misunderstood me. I don't mean original in terms of not-a-cover, I mean as in not reuploaded from Nico. Otherwise 90% of the material on the future "Nico Nico Douga List" and the "Youtube List" would be exactly the same. E.x. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0ApXJt74_4 belongs here, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdwUgNyWRZY does not. My concern is not about whether it's good or not, merely of redundancy. (As for the "wikipedia rules" point, I was not saying that it was a good thing to do BECAUSE it was Wikipedia's rule, merely pointing to that as a proof of concept.) ::Unless you still think we disagree, I'll start trying to prune out mere re-uploads. -- Lenga chan 00:16, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Put the pruned out songs on a sandbox page in case we want to still use them, but otherwise, I was happy so long as there were no dupelicates recorded on the list. But do what you want. ;-) :::As for wikipedia, I'm just pointing out we don't have to follow rules set bny them or even use them as guide for anything really... You get people so often who INSIST on wikipedia always being right I think I've developed a habbit of automatically reacting whenever wikipedia crops up. O_o' :::Also, you know our links template on the main page that lists popular sites??? There is a language flag marking english and Japanese right? I DID come up with a pretty dot system that will help readers identify what the song is based on that. I'll post it later. IT might help sort out the list a bit more. :-D One-Winged Hawk 08:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) So far B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z 0-9 # |- |group2 = Vocaloid Cover songs |list2 =A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z 0-9 # |- |group3 = Non-Vocaloid cover songs |list3 =A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z 0-9 # |- |group4 = Misc. |list4 = Youtube unsorted Excusive Releases |- |group5 = By Vocaloid |list5 = Leon Songs Lola Songs Miriam Songs Meiko Songs Kaito Songs Sweet Ann Songs Hatsune Miku Songs Kagamine Len/Rin Songs Prima Songs Gakupo Kamui Songs Luka Megurine Songs Gumi Songs Sonika Songs SF-A2 miki Songs Yuki Kaai Songs Kiyoteru Hiyama Songs Big-Al Songs Tonio Songs Lily Songs VY1 Songs Gachapoid Songs Iroha Nekomura Songs }} The point of the above template is, we can scrap any part of it at any point if we feel somethings getting out of hand. Feed back welcomed. One-Winged Hawk 16:05, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and in an hour I'll put up a siggestion to replace "notable songs" on that template (I've been called away from computer). One-Winged Hawk 16:15, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I DID add a page placement for the list just now though, so if need be, again... Its an opinion. We'll start on this, see how it goes and after a while prune what isn't working. One-Winged Hawk 11:28, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Notable pages replacement] Added the replacement for the failing notable songs sections. As for the songs themselves, honestly, I think if theres a lot of things to write about a song; it needs a page. I notice the Crypton Vocaloids have details about them, yet in comparison no one really bothers with anyone elses' so I'm going to say; if you can write a book on it, it needs a link. *link - info - Producer Thats how I'm preposing we write the pages. I do have one other idea that also could work, but I'm working on that still. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 21:06, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :I really think we're having a huge understanding gap with each other. OTL What I'd really like to see on this wiki are A LOT MORE articles about songs -- Love is War, World is Mine, Magnet, Just Be Friends. I feel like that's really an area where we can increase coverage. Now I think this could be a useful means to an end for that. Now, here's my main point regarding this article: If the Youtube video is only a reprint from Nico Nico Douga, it should not be in the Youtube directory. It doesn't matter if the particular song is notable, if the particular song is a cover or not, if it's just a redrawn video or whatever. The bare minimum here is being original to Youtube. In the future we might look into pruning for being good, but for now that's just the main thing that I want to do with this page that would make it clearer. :I do realize that a lot of people who don't have Nico Nico accounts might find it useful to see the reuploads listed here, but they could still find the things they want to find in the Nico Nico list; they would just search on google "sm95612334 site:youtube.com". I'll wait for a response from you before I start pruning again; with a strict enough standard of whether the content is original, this might be able to stay as only one page. -- Lenga chan 03:20, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Im that case... No... That never was the point of the list at all. If the orginal uploader puts it up, that cool and I'd reather see the link. If we do "orginal to youtube" then that is, in a nutshell, not the reason for the list in the first place. There actually isn't that many songs that are orginal to youtube anyway. Though I note; I don't want on the list every instance where Black Rock Shooter was uploaded, just one. One-Winged Hawk 08:04, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::However, I do add yeah, I agree on your first paragraph I forgot to mention. One-Winged Hawk 08:07, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Template in place Okay, nobody add any new songs, just lets focus on what we're going to keep and what we're loosing. The suggestion above is to take anything not excuvisely released on youtube out. That wasn't the idea of the list, however I've left us a page so we can look at that option anyway. Leon's page is up as a dummy test page. I suggest it be split betwen covers and orginals. The problem we will find however with "some" Vocaloids is nothing, or few, orginal songs. If we are to show people the Vocaloid, we really need a number of songs. However... I'll let people express their feelings on that more, on notable songs I tried to buff the lists up to 20 songs because of that. But I don't want to control this sort of thing too much anymore, whats up is so we can see what ideas work and the template will be adjusted according to how people feel about it. So now comes the part where we all start poking at it and saying what they like, dislike, needs adjusting, etc. One-Winged Hawk 12:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :I will make 1 suggestion; start off with the Vocaloid song lists. Also a note; as I said before I'm not good with identififyign orginal songs... One-Winged Hawk 12:35, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Gonna try connecting link Just as a test, instead of a new page that does not link back to the first article, I will try it with one that is red. For example Youtube List/Lola Songs -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:46, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, good point! I forgot about doing that sort of thing. I can easily fix that though. At the moment, the old list is in "unsorted" and I've put up the "construction in process" notice under the template. Leon and Lola are two of the better vocaloids to experiment with though, as they are small lists. The real chrunch will be Miku and co. One-Winged Hawk 21:11, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::If this type of linking is alright, I will finish Lola. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:33, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll be cracking at this list myself on Thursday and Friday, So I'll try your example and sort the whole thing out then. One-Winged Hawk 19:13, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Been wondering If this would be better as a categories list then a actual page list... Because it can expand on it more easier. Its why I've not done anything in the last couple of days. I'm going to do a small mock up next week to see if that works better on a low scale of things. I have a "plan" to do that. If it works, then the template and the lists are not needed at all. We can link to the categories much easier then actual pages. One-Winged Hawk 09:56, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :um not sure what you mean. Can you use a test wiki and show an example? -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:50, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I've been working like a mule to get a bedroom sorted yesturday and will be today as well, but I'll make it appear tomorrow morning. I have an idea what to do in my head PERFECTLY that will make life a lot easier to sort out and would completely overhaul the system we have into something nice and neat and really easy to use. ::In the meantime... You know our "categories" down the bottom of pages like Miku's and the tutorials, etc, etc? You can use that system to expand upon things. Basically, rather then having say, a list for each song Leon sings, etc, etc. You'd click the "Leon songs" categories and bring up ALL the songs he has been known to sing because they'll have pages for them. It sounds complex but overall it would be easier to do. You can also use the category system to replace some of the actual pages with categories. One-Winged Hawk 09:30, November 14, 2010 (UTC) What is and isn't working Having the list encourages more songs adding to the site, but only the single list is working. Splitting the list does NOT work. I may drop the others after next week and revert back to the 1 list now I've seen if they can or can't work. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 21:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC)